


A little party never killed nobody

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female recieving, kinda fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader is at one of Tonys parties, as is Agent Phil Coulson. They are bored and she is hot.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A little party never killed nobody

You were standing in one corner of the party he in the other. Both of you a drink in hand and visibly uncomfortable with this much people around. Smiling awkwardly your eyes met and he started walking somewhere through the crowd. Looking over to where Rhodey was telling a group of blonde bimbos a story while feeling himself. You were so invested in looking around that you didn´t even notice Phil coming up right behind you, laying his hands on your hips. Startled you took a step back right into his arms, that now wrapped around your waist, hugging you tight you could feel a warm breath in your neck. When you finally heard someone whisper in your ear.

“You look ravishingly beautiful tonight, (Y/N).”, you recognized Coulsons voice in an instant. It made you weak in the knees.  
“You don´t look too bad yourself either, Agent.”, you said while turning your head around so your lips were merely centimeters apart from his.  
“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”, he clearly had more than one drink.  
“Then why don´t we get out of here?”  
He didn´t need to hear more than that. Immediately after you finished talking he took you by the wrist taking you with him somewhere more private. You wouldn´t be missed too much anyway.

You only noticed where he took you when he closed the door behind your back. It was Tony’s office. Before you could say or think anything else he had already lifted you on top of the big bureau. His lips attached to your neck, kissing and sucking until he found your sweet spot. Coaxing a string of moans out of you, his big strong hands rubbed up and down your sides while yours snaked around his neck, fingers buried in his hair. Until you couldn´t take it any more pulling him away from your neck and sealing your lips with his in a passionate, needy kiss. Once you parted your lips were probably bruised, just like your neck. He didn´t give you too much time to think though as he pulled down the top of the sleeveless burgundy mini dress to reveal you were wearing nothing beneath. In an instant he kissed his way down to your right boob taking the nipple between his lips sucking and lightly biting down on it, while the other one was twirled in his fingers until he found them to be hard enough.

“Oh, Phil. Stop teasing please.”, you managed to get out between moans.  
He was more than happy to hear that. Promptly he hiked up the lower part of your skirt too so you were wearing it as a belt and got down to his knees. Pulling your lace panties aside he didn´t hesitate long and licked up a long stripe along your wet cunt. You instinctively bucked your hips towards his mouth. Drawing a loud moan from both of you he latched his lips onto your clit licking and sucking on it, his middle finger exploring you from the inside. Never breaking eye contact it didn´t take him long until you were close to your orgasm. He sensed that and stopped in his tracks. He faced your whining with a small chuckle, starting to kiss you again until your breath calmed down again.

Only then he undid his pants to let his big member spring free, pre-cum already coating its tip. The sight made your mouth water, but you needed to cum soon and also needed him inside you desperately. Phil saw all that in your eyes so laid you down on the big desk, pinning your Hands over your head by the wrist and entered you with one swift motion. It knocked all the air out of your lungs entirely. When he began moving one hand wandered from your wrists to your hip as to hold you close to him, making his thrusts even harder. Soon you started to see more and more white spots as your eyes rolled back into your eyes. Your core tightened steadily as the all too familiar knot build up again. Hearing from his grunts he must be close too.

“I´m so fucking close, Phil. Please. Please don´t stop.”, you managed to press out.  
“Me too, sweetheart. Where do you want me to come?”  
“In… Inside.”  
That was all you managed to get out before your orgasm washed over you. He followed you right after from your muscles contracting. Riding out both of your highs he gave you one last kiss.  
Once both your breaths were back to their normal pace you straightened your clothes and fixed your Hair so you wouldn´t look to obvious when you got back to the party. Though both of you knew that you would only go back to say your good byes to a couple of people that, despite all your efforts, gave you a knowing look. Quickly you left for his apartment, where you spend the rest of the night, having the best night of your life.

When you woke up in the morning, cuddled up in his arms, you felt muscles in your body ache you never knew you had. Standing up to take a better look at your body in the mirror, your movements must have woken him up too cause only a mere minute after you started looking at signs for the last night he again came up from behind, wrapping his arms around your middle, pressing some kisses to your shoulders and back.  
“Good morning, my love. I hope you survived last night well.”, you both chuckled lightly at that.  
“I´m fine, dear. Just a little sore.”  
“Only a little? Guess we have to make a greater effort next time.”, now you two were full on laughing as you turned around to peck him on the lips. When you parted though he pulled you back in for another more passionate one. 

“You wanna get some breakfast?”, he asked, breathing heavily.  
“Oh that sounds just perfect right now.”  
If there was one thing safe to say, it was that there would be many more nights spend like the last one and many more mornings like this.


End file.
